Mi dulce muñeca
by MizukiKagamine-Chan
Summary: Len Kagamine encuentra una muñeca en donde jamas se lo imaginaria. Se  parece a Rozen Maiden jajaja :3
1. Chapter 1

_Hola este es un LenxMiku se parece a Rozen Maiden pero fue porque vi un capitulo y me inspire *O* espero les guste._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Vocaloid no me pertenece es de Yamaha Corporation._

"_Mi dulce muñeca"_

_Capítulo 1:_

Muchas personas tratan a las muñecas solo como un juguete; al principio juegan con ellas pero, después se olvidan de ellas completamente sin importar lo que les pase.

En algunas partes del mundo creen haber visto a muñecas que cobran vida y te hacen firmar un contrato para estar siempre al lado de a quien hayan escogido como su "amo" pero eso solo es un rumor.

Había un niño llamado Len Kagamine, la venia de una familia rica, jamás tuvo que preocuparse por nada porque siempre el dinero solucionaba sus problemas.

Una noche de luna llena Len estaba buscando algo interesante por su mansión hasta que encontró una puerta con un letrero que decía "no entrar" a él le dio curiosidad, así que decidió abrirla. Cuando entro vio que era un cuarto muy grande con muchas cajas, estaban llenas de polvo y tela de araña.

En ese momento empezó a abrir las cajas pero para su sorpresa solo estaban llenas de libros viejos hasta que vio un libro inusual que le dio curiosidad.

-¿Qué es esto?-se preguntó Len mientras veía la portada del libro.

Cuando lo abrió vio que había una frase que decía: "¿Quién es el culpable?"

En ese momento el libro empezó a brillar y Len se desmayó inmediatamente.

Cuando despertó en la mañana Len se sorprendió al ver que estaba en su cuarto.

-¿Todo fue un sueño?- se preguntó confundido

En ese momento vio algo al lado de su cama era… ¿una muñeca?

La muñeca tenía el pelo verde azulado, tenía un vestido rosa con un moño igual que el vestido.

-¿ah? ¿Qué hace esta muñeca aquí? Debe ser de Rin-dijo Len

Cuando agarro la muñeca para ir a dársela a Rin de repente abrió los ojos.

-Suéltame-dijo la muñeca

-¡Ah!- grito Len y asustado soltó la muñeca

-Que grosero eres-dijo la muñeca

-P…pero eres una muñeca, no puedes hablar-dijo Len sorprendido

-Si no es así, ¿porque estoy hablando?-Dijo la muñeca un poco molesta

-¿De dónde saliste?-dijo Len confundido

-De aquel libro que abriste-dijo la muñeca

En ese momento Rin abrió la puerta de Len

-¡Len! Luka-chan dice que el desayuno estará listo en unos mí…-dijo Rin

-Len, ¿Por qué hay una muñeca en tu cama?-dijo Rin al ver a la muñeca

-¿Ah?-dijo Len asustado

-¿Quién eres?-dijo la muñeca al ver a Rin

-Soy Rin Kagamine, ¡eres tan linda!-dijo Rin acercándose a la muñeca

-Rin ¿no es tuya la muñeca?-le pregunto a Rin

-No lo creo-dijo Rin intentando recordar

-Soy Hatsune Miku y soy parte de las otras 5 muñecas de la colección dolls dead-dijo la muñeca

-¿Eso significa que hay más muñecas bonitas como tú?-dijo Rin con emoción

-Sí, pero las demás no podrán salir-dijo la muñeca

-Qué mal, así todas podríamos jugar-dijo Rin un poco triste

-¿Qué es lo que tengo en la mano?-dijo Len asustado al ver que tenia una marca de un corazón negro rodeado de raíces en la mano

-Cálmate, solo es la prueba de que eres mi amo-dijo la muñeca

-¿amo?-pregunto Len

-Sí, eso significa que eres mi sirviente hasta que cumpla mi deber-dijo la muñeca

-¿deber?-pregunto Len

-Las demás muñecas no pueden salir del libro porque encontraron su elemento perdido, sin embargo yo no-dijo la muñeca

-¿Y por qué tuvo que ser Len tu amo y no yo?-Pregunto Rin

-Porque él fue el que abrió el libro-dijo la muñeca

En ese momento Luka toco la puerta

-Joven señorita Rin, joven amo Len el desayuno está listo-dijo Luka

-Rápido escóndete-dijo Rin

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Luka

-No Luka-chan, todo está bien-dijo Len algo nervioso

-¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto Luka

En ese momento escondieron a la muñeca debajo de la cama

-Si Luka-chan puedes entrar-dijo Rin

Luka entro en ese momento y les entrego su desayuno

-¿En serio están bien? Se ven algo diferentes de lo usual-dijo Luka

-Está todo bien Luka-chan-dijo Rin

-Está bien, si necesitan algo no duden en decírmelo-les dijo Luka

-Si-afirmaron los dos

-Miku ya puedes salir-dijo Rin

Pero Miku no salía, así que Rin decidió revisar

-Len, no está-dijo Rin asustada

-¿Qué?-dijo Len

-¿Me buscaban?-dijo la muñeca

-¡No vuelvas a darme un susto como ese!-grito Len

-No podía estar tanto tiempo debajo de la cama-dijo la muñeca

-¿Cómo entraste al libro?-pregunto Rin

-Mi antigua dueña de repente dejo de jugar conmigo y se olvidó de mi completamente-dijo la muñeca triste y a punto de llorar

-Tú, no harás eso conmigo ¿verdad?-dijo la muñeca a Len

-No, claro que no, no sería capaz-dijo Len

-¡Gracias!-dijo la muñeca feliz

-Pero ahora…-dijo la muñeca

-¿Si?-dijo Rin

-Tengo hambre-dijo la muñeca

-¿Las muñecas comen?-pregunto Len sorprendido

-Claro que si-dijo la muñeca

-Espera… ¿Por qué en el libro que vi decía "Quién es el culpable"?-pregunto Len

-Eso es porque lo escribí yo después de que mi antigua dueña me dejo-dijo la muñeca

-Hare todo lo que pueda para ayudarte a encontrar tu elemento-dijo Rin

-Gracias, pero… ¿Cómo lo harás?-dijo la muñeca

-Ya lo veremos pero aún no hay que preocuparse en eso-dijo Len con una sonrisa

Y así pasaron toda la mañana y la tarde jugando con la muñeca hasta que se hizo de noche.

-Tengo sueño, iré a dormir-dijo Rin

-Hasta mañana Rin-dijo la muñeca feliz

-¿Las muñecas duermen?-pregunto Len

-Sí, de hecho hacemos todo lo que los humanos hacen-dijo la muñeca

-Súbeme a la cama tengo sueño-dijo la muñeca

En ese momento Len la recostó en su cama.

-¿No preferirías dormir con Rin?-dijo Len

-Sí, pero eres mi amo-dijo la muñeca

-Sabes amo, hoy me divertí mucho-dijo la muñeca

-¿Ah?-dijo Len

-Sí, hace mucho tiempo que no me divertía -dijo la muñeca

-Qué bueno, dime Miku ¿Por qué te hizo eso tu antigua dueña?-le pregunto Len

-La verdad no lo sé-dijo la muñeca un poco triste

-Pero me alegra que tú hayas sido mi dueño-dijo la muñeca

En ese momento la muñeca se durmió y Len se quedó mirándola mientras ella dormía.

-_Se ve tan linda_-pensó Len antes de dormirse.

_Continuara…_

_¿Qué les pareció? :D_

_Espero les haya gustado._

_Hasta el próximo cap._

_Bye, bye :3_


	2. Chapter 2

_Lo siento :( porque pasó mucho tiempo (demasiado) sin que actualizara _

_En serio lo siento :( intentare actualizar más :)_

_Capitulo 2:_

Ya era de mañana en la mansión de los Kagamine.

El más pequeño de los Kagamine aún estaba durmiendo cuando la muñeca estaba encima de él intentando hacerlo despertar.

-Despierta!—Grito la muñeca pero no funciono. Después de intentos fallidos por parte de la muñeca entro Rin a la habitación.

-Miku!—Grito Rin corriendo en dirección a la muñeca para abrazarla.—Miku que linda eres!—Dijo Rin abrazando a la muñeca. –Len aún no se levanta—Dijo viendo a Len.

-Por qué él es el único que te importa? Que mala eres Miku…-Dijo Rin con ojos llorosos.

-Len despierta!—Intento de nuevo.—Espera Miku!—Dijo Rin de repente—Tengo una idea—

-Por qué no divertirnos primero?—Dijo Rin seguido de una risita malévola

-¿A qué te refieres?—Pregunta Miku—Espera aquí—Dijo Rin antes de salir corriendo de la habitación

Rin entro a la habitación con plumones, pegamento y otras cosas.

-¿Para qué es todo eso?-Para divertirnos—Dijo Rin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Rin se acercó a Len y empezó a pintarlo y a pegarlo muchas cosas en el rostro. –Inténtalo, es divertido—Dijo Rin dándole un plumón a Miku. –E…estas segura?—Pregunto Miku insegura.—Si completamente—dijo Rin guiñándole el ojo.—Mira solo hazlo así—dijo Rin mientras le pintaba un bigote a Len

-Ja ja ja, tonto—Se rio Rin.

-Ja—se rio la muñeca. –Te reíste, te dije, es divertido!—Dijo Rin. –Ahora me toca a mí!—Dijo Miku antes de lanzarse sobre Len.

Después de una hora por fin Len despertó y lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos fue a Rin y a Miku.

-Ah? Que hacen aquí?—pregunto Len somnoliento

-Nada hermanito-Rin agarro a Miku y salió corriendo de la habitación

-¿Qué le pasa?—Se preguntó Len antes de levantarse de su cama.

Rin se llevó a Miku hasta su habitación. -¿Crees que se dé cuenta?—Le pregunto Rin a Miku cuando de repente escucharon un grito de niñita. –Si—Dijo la muñeca riéndose.

-Mala—Dijo Rin haciendo puchero

-Rin!—grito Len al abrir la puerta de su habitación

-¿Si hermanito?—Dijo Rin sonriendo

-Que me hiciste en la cara!—Grito Len furioso. –Nada—Dijo Rin burlonamente mientras Miku empezaba a reír dulcemente, Len solo se quedó mirándola

-Len? Sucede algo? –No me digas que te enamoraste de ella?—Dijo Rin con una sonrisa picara

-Ah? N…no! Como podría suceder eso?—Respondió Len sonrojado mientras la muñeca lo miraba confundida antes de poner una expresión triste en su rostro.

-Len tonto—dijo Miku mientras salía de la habitación y Len solo la miraba

-Miku…-Joven señorita Rin, joven amo Len!—el desayuno está listo!—

-Vamos Len antes de que se enfrié—dijo Rin con una expresión triste mientras Len solo se quedó boquiabierto por la acción de Miku

-Vamos…-dijo Len mientras salía de la habitación

_Que les pareció el capítulo? Perdón por no actualizar pero no tengo tiempo por la escuela ahora tengo que ir también los sábados :(_

_Bueno, sayounara! :)_


End file.
